The Trick or Treating of DOOM!
by Dib's Stalker
Summary: Self insertion, slash (YAY!!!) In this way too early sequel to Invaders of Wal Mart!, Zim and Dib are finally together and they go out to trick or treat with Remy! Good for a self insertion as is my other story, so... review, review, review!!!
1. Why you shouldn't throw bowls of candy a...

**The Trick or Treating of DOOM!**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/  
  
Author's Note: I was thinking of something to do for Halloween earlier and, well, this idea pops into my head! This is SUPPOSED to be the sequal to Invaders of Wal-Mart! but I couldn't wait to get it out... so... erm... yeah.  
  
Zim and Dib are together in this one (yay!) so expect plenty of slash. Self insertion, of course! Multiple chapters and I'm hoping to finish this before Halloween 'cause, I mean, what's the point of reading a Halloween themed fanfic after the Holiday? n.n; Oh... yeah... the slash... righto. Heh. On with the fanfic!  
  
- - - - - -  
  


A knock on the door, and the door swings open. (I just liked that sentance, okay!) Immediately, Dib is pushed up against the door frame as he and Zim share a passionate kiss. It was the regular ritual, except it was on a day that came only once a year.  
  
Outside it was already evening and children disguised as ghosts and goblins run up and down the streets, knocking on doors so they can get candy. Some have already cleared the whole neighborhood and can be seen dragging trash bags full of sugary snacks down the sidewalk. Damn, gotta get me some of that!  
  
The two boys break apart so they can catch their breath. Or at least Dib anyway, Zim could have held his breath for another fourteen minutes, but let's not get into that. The Irken wrapped his arms around Dib affectionately, burying his face into his chest. The human took the chance to stroke Zim's antennae, feeling the body against his shiver in pleasure.  
  
Interrupting the mood, a couple kids came up and screamed in unison "TRICK OR TREAT!!!" A couple of them could be heard giggling about two aliens making out. Zim pulled away and growled. He grabbed the bowl full of candy from inside the Membrane household then threw it at the children. "Take your FA-ILTHY candy, INFERIOR wormbabies!!!" he shouted, obviously not happy about them being interrupted.  
  
One girl got hit in the head with the bowl and she fell over, the rest of them ran off screaming and crying. Dib blinked a moment, before noticing who the girl was. "Remy!" he gasped, running over and helping her up.  
  
"No mommy... I don't want to go to skool... five more minutes." she said before passing out. Dib glared at Zim, who shrugged and said an uncomfortable "Heh."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"So, you're the one who suggested Zim didn't wear his disguise tonight, Dib?" Remy asked him. He shook his head, "It's Halloween and besides, I doubt anyone would have been smart enough to notice anyway." Zim nodded in agreement.  
  
This year was Zim's first time celebrating Halloween and he did have to admit he liked it so far. Anything as an excuse to get out of that annoying wig and those itchy contact lenses.  
  
Remy, who was going as a half-cat, half-sorceress thingy, thought it was cute how Dib dressed up like Zim. It was kinda hard to tell the difference as he had put a lot of work into his costume for once, going all out with red contacts and an outfit that was an exact replica of Zim's. His father had given him a pill to take which temporarily made his skin green and to top it all off, Zim had made him a pod to wear.  
  
Dib pulled Zim (who was in his lap) closer and they snuggled. Remee let out an insane giggle before getting up off of the arm of the couch. "It's getting pretty late. I think we should go before we miss out on the..." she started to drool, "candy."  
  
Zim squeaked and clinged to Dib and Dib held on to Zim for dear life, as Remy looked very scary at that point plus they remembered how very, VERY scary she could be on a sugar high.  
  
They didn't want to imagine how she was on Halloween.

- - - - - -  
  
Ending Note: I don't think anyone wants to know me on Halloween. Anyway, fun fact. My costume in this fic is based off one of the characters in one of my upcoming original fanfiction series.. things.. but I'm really dressing up as Dib this year. YAY! I love dressing as guys, it's so fun! *stupid grin* 


	2. Why you should fear Remy on Halloween

**The Trick or Treating of DOOM!**  
by Dib's Stalker  
http://www.holly-cat.com/  
  
Author's Note: A note to antislash. GET A LIFE! You jackass, you're not going to make me stop writing because you say "slash sucks!" You hate slash, but I bet you don't mind going and reading yuri fics, you stupid son of a bitch. 

I hate ZAGR and you don't see me going around and posting stupid reviews on those kind of stories to make an ass out of myself! Plus it isn't the smartest thing to post your shit on a hacker's fanfiction. I could melt your god damned computer so shut the hell up.

So, if you don't like my story post CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! That'll be all.  
  
- - - - - -

Zim, Dib and Remy arrived in another neighborhood (they couldn't trick or treat in theirs 'cause everybody hates Remy for some reason. XD) and walked up to one of the houses, which was decorated with orange rope lights and some pumpkins. Dib rang the doorbell and they heard some shuffling type noises inside, before a man about in his thirites answered the door.  
  
"Trick or treat!" they all said in unison, except Remy who continued "Smell my feet, give me something good to eat!" immaturely. The guy looked at them, they were grinning and holding up their candy bags. "Uhm... aren't you guys a little old to be trick or treating?"  
  
"Uh... no?" Dib said, before Zim pushed him out of the way. "Look just give us the damn candy!!!" The guy just blinked and stood there like an idiot. "Grrr... YOU ENVOKE MY WRATH?!" Zim yelled, before pulling out his laser gun and shooting the dude in the head.  
  
Remy screamed as the guy fell to the floor, dead. (Hey, head and dead rhymes!!!) The Irken blinked, "Eh... I thought I had it on stun." He looked around for a moment, then grabbed the bowl of candy, shoved it into his bag and dragged the others off to somewhere that... wasn't there. (Ohhh, descriptive!)  
  
- - - - - -  
  
"ZIM! You aren't supposed to KILL the people who give us candy, okay?!" Dib shouted. "Alright, Dib-human! I told you it was a mistake! I- I'm..." he looked at the pavement, "I'm sorry."  
  
Remee blinked, she had never heard Zim apologize before. Dib looked at the alien, standing there for a moment before saying "Okay, I forgive you." Zim squeaked and pounced on Dib, and they proceeded to make out... because THERE ISN'T ENOUGH MAKING OUT IN THIS FANFICTION! Okay.  
  
The sorceress cat-like girl decided to let them be and she walked over to the nearest house and rang the doorbell. She held up her bag as a guy answered the door. "TRICK OR TREAT!!!" she screamed insanely.  
  
The dude looked past Remy and blinked, "Uhm, do you know why there are two aliens making out on my lawn?" She shook her head and the guy shrugged and put a mini-Crunch bar in her back. Remee looked at him, and if looks could kill, that guy would... yeah, you get the idea. "Is that all?"  
  
"One piece per a customer." he joked and Remy's eyes flared up with rage. She took her staff and hit the guy over the head, hard, causing him to go unconscious. She grabbed the bowl of candy and shoved it into her bag, then turned around to see her friends look up at her.  
  
"What happened to that guy?" Dib asked. Remee thought for a moment, before announcing a brilliant "I don't know!" and walked off. Dib kissed Zim once more before they both got up, brushed themselves off and walked down the street hand in hand.

- - - - - -  
  
Ending Note: Aw, ain't it cute? 


End file.
